The Adventures of Mage Kitty and Crimson Dragoness
by Walmart Sells 4 Less
Summary: When four Canadians (two girls named Lee and Leigh and two boys named MC and Brandork) get invited to spend their fifth year of studies at Hogwarts, they readly agree... But is Hogwarts ready for the two Lees?


The Adventures of Mage Kitty and Crimson Dragoness 

**A/N:  _Crimson Dragoness and I, Mage Kitty, got bored a long, long time ago.  So Crimson got the 'brilliant' idea to do a Self Insertion fic.  Not my ball of wax.  But, to Hell with it, I did it, obviously...  Well, Crimson's Internet is down so this has to be uploaded at my house.  The comments in **Bold**__ are usually Crimson's and the comments in Italics are usually mine.  Also, Crimson thought up the title, so that's why it's real crap, even crapper than mine..._**

**Disclaimer:  _We don't own anything by JKR.  We don't own MC and Brandork because they own themselves, unfortunately.  I want slaves!  MWHAHAHAHA!_**

**Chapter One:  PMS Boy**

            The four new Hogwarts arrivals slowly made their way across the airport, after experiencing a very difficult plane ride.  Brandork was hurling so much Leigh had to transfigure him into purple sunglasses to save her new shoe's, MC lost the sunglasses, Lee sat on them, the flight attendant thought Leigh was dead when she was sleeping, MC choked on a carrot and Lee had to give him mouth to mouth (not willingly), and their luggage was missing for two hours.  

            Shaking, the four teenagers left the airport, in search of the Leaky Cauldron.

            "Umm... Where do we go from here?" Lee asked, for about the millionth time in a row.

            Leigh growled at her, being the only one Lee had been asking the bloody question to over and over again.  Leigh's eye twitched in frustration, "WE'RE GOING TO FIND THE LEAKY CAULDRON SO WE CAN SPEND THE NIGHT AND GET OUR SCHOOL SUPPLIES!!!"  Leigh caterwauled.

            MC, and Brandon stopped in their tracks and looked for a secure area that might serve as a proper covering from things that might 'accidentally' get thrown their way, namely curses (and not just the Wizarding kind).

            Lee hissed at her friend (she does this often), "I was only asking," she grumbled as an after thought.

            Leigh hissed at Lee.  Then begun a giant hissing war between the two.

            Think, two girls in puffy winter jackets dragging two trunks, down Muggle London hissing at each other.  I have one word to describe this scene.  Odd.  Many onlookers who were traveling down the street, quickly fled the area.

            "Ladies please," MC tried to act mature over the situation.

            "Ladies?!?!?!" Lee and Leigh hissed simultaneously.

            "My mistake," MC raised his hands in defeat, "Gentleman please."

            Leigh glared at Michael.  Lee did the same.

            "You hold, I'll torture," Lee said smugly.

            "AWWW!" Leigh whined, "Why do you get all the fun?"

            Lee shrugged and they both chased after him.

**One Hour Later...**

            Brandon had single handedly found the Leaky Cauldron and brought all their trunks into their separate rooms. The girls in one, and the boys in the other.

            He looked outside and watched Leigh and Lee run past chasing MC.  He smiled to himself and shook his head.  "Kids today," he said.

**One Hour and Two Minutes Later...**

            "NOOO!!! PLEASE STOP!" MC squirmed under the two girls as they tickled him mercilessly.

            "It's not our fault you have gender problems," Leigh quipped.

            "I DON'T-" MC struggled to breath, "HAVE GENDERRRR-" Lee's fingers found his ribs, "PROG-" his body curled, as Leigh and Lee probed his side with their fingers, "LEMS!!" he hissed out the last part.

            "We never said you had gender _proglems_, we said you had gender _problems_," Lee informed him thoughtfully.

            "PLEASE STOP!!"  Michael's voice went shrill.

            "You scream like a girl," Lee giggled.  But reluctantly she ceased.

            "I guess we should find the Leaky Cauldron," Leigh complied.  Slowly the two girls stood up.

            MC was a heap on the cobble stone road.

            "I wonder where we are," Leigh asked.

            "Umm.... Here... In England..." Lee answered her.

            "Gee, that helps," Leigh said sarcastically.

            "You two are evil," MC moaned from the ground.

            "We know," Lee told him.

            MC sat up with his hand raised in the air.

            Lee rolled her eyes and shook his hand, "Honestly MC, sometimes you can be so childish."

            Leigh laughed and helped MC to his feet.

            MC half glared half smiled at Lee.  He towered over her, because she was so short.  She was regularly ridiculed because of this factor.  Everyone was taller then her.

            MC raised his tanned arm to scratch his brown-ish black-ish hair, "It should be around here somewhere; we can't be that far."

            "Come on Mage Kitten, I have a natural talent in direction," Lee beamed.

            "Riiiiiiiiight," Leigh rolled her eyes skeptically, "You don't even know where we're going."

            Lee started down the street, "Sure I do, the Dented Cauldron," Lee smiled triumphantly.

            "Crimson, you mean Leaky Cauldron," Leigh drawled.

            "That's what I said," Lee rendered.

            "In your dreams," Leigh grinned.

            "Don't talk about dreams, because I know what you dream about," Lee gave an all-knowing smirk.

            "Should I be listening?" MC inquired from behind Lee, causing her to jump in surprise, having not noticed he was still there.

            "Woah," Lee said when she recovered, "I bet you'd love to hear what Mage Kitty fantasizes about," Lee grinned as MC plugged his ears.

            "What are my dreams," Leigh drawled, "I'm dying to know."

            "Ok," Lee smirked, "Does 'OH SEVVIE!' ring a bell?  You know, screaming that at the top of your lungs was really is disturbing..." Lee trailed off in her own thought.

            "I would never call Professor Severus Snape 'Sevvie'!" Leigh punched Lee on the shoulder, not very hard, but Lee dramatized it.

            "The PAIN! The HORROR! The SUFFERING!" Lee pretended to faint.  MC, being close behind them, tripped over her.  Head first, MC collided into a solid black wall. 

            "Smooth," Leigh applauded Lee.

            Not so graciously, Lee got to her feet and bowed, "Thank you, thank you," she said, "Hey look, the Dented Cauldron," Lee said pointing to a large black pot, which happened to be the same thing MC head-butted.

            "The only thing dented is my head," MC said.

            "Awww, do you want mommy to kiss it better?"  Lee cooed and Leigh pushed her through the door.

            There were a lot of old men sitting at the bar, and a lot of old men turned to stair at them when they entered.  It was like a bunch of tigers after they hadn't eaten for days watching to hogs enter their den.

            Lee gulped, "Hee hee, I think we're in the wrong place," she chuckled nervously.

            "Yeah, wrong place," Leigh nodded and they slowly backed up.

            MC stopped them from going anywhere by blocking the door.

            "MC MOVE!" Lee ordered, "If you have one friendly bone in your body you will move your ass so me and Mage-"

            "Mage Kitty and I," Leigh corrected.

            Lee glared at her, "Me and Mage Kitty, can get through."

            "Why do you want to go?  We don't even know if this is the Leaky Cauldron or not," MC continued to stand in the doorway.

            "Let me explain this to you in English.  Old men, at the bar, _drunk, two girls, __young girls..." Lee said, making it sound like this made perfect sense._

            Leigh inched away from the bar hoping to get away from the smell.  She leaned up against the door, possibly trying to get it opened, since MC was only blocking one of them.  Suddenly the door swung opened and she fell backwards.

            "Excuse me Miss," drawled Leigh's victim she just happen to land on, "But I am having trouble breathing with you on top of me.

            "I bet she is too," Lee giggled somewhere to the right.

            Leigh could smell the distinct sent of a complicated potion.  She rolled off the warm body.  She was about to apologize, when she noticed who it was, "Sevvie!" she blurted, as if her entire life was pointless until this moment.  It probably was.

            He looked at her curiously.

            Leigh blushed a deep crimson (wow I think that's the first time I didn't capitalize Crimson.... weird), "I mean Professor Snape... Shutting up," Leigh found extreme interest in her shoes.

            "I do believe this is the first time I have ever had the opportunity to make your acquaintance," Snape turned to the other two teenagers pretending to be invisible against the other door.

            "Well it is," Lee said simply.  Obviously her attempt to blend in with the wall wasn't exactly working, "We've read 'Hogwarts: A History' more times then you have fingers and toes.  As you know, they have staff, er, bios in the book."

            "And that's just on the plane ride here," MC mumbled.

            "Well you seemed to enjoy the plane ride," Lee rolled her eyes at him.

            "I don't call falling unconscious and waking up to you making out with me, fun," MC explained, sarcastically.

            "It wasn't a kiss, you we're choking on a carrot, we couldn't have you die... Too much paper work, besides Brandork never talks to me without saying an insult, not that I blame him, but-" Lee's ranting was cut off.

            "Ahem," Snape coughed loudly.

            "Robitsum!" Lee shouted.

            MC and Leigh glared at Lee.

            "Hee, hee, bad habit," Lee chuckled nervously, "Muggle commercial from Canada," Lee explained when she noticed the Professor had raised an eyebrow.

            "You must be the exchange students, I presume," the Professor stated with mild interest.

            "Yup, that's us," Lee said.  No one else was really talking.  In fact no one had been talking since they had entered.  Lee looked around; everyone was still staring at the small group.

            "From Canada, correct?" Snape asked.

            "Canada Saskatchewan to be exact," Lee assured him, turning her attention back to her audience, "Keep staring, I might do a trick," Lee snapped at them.

            The Potions Master almost - -_almost- - laughed; it sounded more like a hiss.  Lee didn't care, she enjoyed making people laugh; it made a small spark of joy flutter through her.  Then it was put out when she noticed they still had an audience.  She sighed semi dramatically, "You wouldn't happen to know where the Leaky Cauldron is, would you?" she asked Snape._

            "You happen to be in it," he told her.

            She sighed again, "I thought as much," she acknowledged, "Bunch of troglodytes," she grumbled exasperated.  She walked over to the bar to ask about their rooms.

            While she was gone there was a long silent pause, Leigh was silently praying some higher force would strike her down, and MC was wondering where the closest pizza place was because he was starving.

            "LOOK, I FOUND A SNAKE!" Lee came back holding a serpent the size of a tampon. (_Mage Kitty: When I read this, I was wondering which sorta tampon...  Apparently, the snake is about the size of a tampon with an applicator...  For all you unknowledgeable ones about there, namely guys, who are probably scared to death now, that is about fiveish, sixish inches...  Or so Crimson says...  I wouldn't know because...  I'll shut up now...)_

            The adult and adolescents crowded around Lee.  MC was slightly pale.

            "What a remarkable specimen," Snape commented, "I wonder what type of species it is."

            "The black kind," Lee shrugged.

            "Yeees," Snape examined it, "Well if you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

            "Nice meeting you Professor," Lee waved as he disappeared into a dark corner.  Lee started up the stairs with her new pet.

            Leigh, coming out of her previous stupor, mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'goodbye'.  A little too late.  Leigh followed Lee.  MC trailed behind; Leigh figured it had something to do with the snake, "Are you going to keep it?"  Leigh asked her friend.

            "Is the sky blue?" Lee asked.

            "You can't answer a question with another question," Leigh protested, "And to answer your question, the sky is actually grey today."

            "Hardy har har.  Yes I'm going to keep it," Lee declared.  The tiny creature wove its way between her fingers.

            "It's Saskatchewan, Canada, by the by," Leigh commented.  Lee stared at her oddly.  MC started to laugh.

            "Huh?" Lee asked intelligently.

            "You know, your conversation with Sev- er, Professor Snape," Leigh blushes, thankful for the dim lighting, "You said something about Canada Saskatchewan.  Proper English says that it should be Saskatchewan, Canada...  Though I don't remember if there is a comma in between..."

            "Where are we going?" MC implored.

            "Rooms, Brandork checked in already," Lee told him, turning her attention back to the snake.

            "Brandon," came an irritated voice.

            "Ahh, faithful Brandork," Lee said in a sing song voice.

            "Gypsy," he called her.

            Lee glared at him, "Can't you come out of the bitter barn for two seconds?"

            He shrugged and the guys disappeared behind a wooden door.

            "And what's behind door number one?" Lee asked as she pushed their door open.

            It looked like a basic Muggle hotel room, minus a TV and phone.

            "I miss the computer," Leigh complained.

            "Me too," Lee told her.

            "What do you want to do?" Leigh asked.

            "We have to get our school supplies," Lee told her.

            "To the nearest candy store it is then!" Leigh grabbed their pouches of Wizarding gold and they were gone.  They had taken off their puffy jackets first though.  Didn't want to attract more attention then they probably would anyway.

**Forty-Six Minutes Later.... (CD: I'm trying to be creative here...)  (_MK:  It isn't working_)**

            "I think I'm on a sugar high!" Lee exclaimed; sugar was foaming from her mouth.

            Leigh skipped along the street looking into all the shops singing, "ME TOO!" Repeating it over and over.

            "I figured out awhile back how you can tell when you're on an overload of sugar.  It took awhile but I figured it out!" Lee yelled at the top of her lungs.  "When you get into a taxi, and you think the cost is the time."

            Leigh howled with laugher.

            Lee made an impression of a drunken guy watching the meter in the taxi telling the time.  "It's 18 past 25 man, it's 67 past!  I'm late for dinner.  That clock gives receipts too!" They laughed until their sides hurt, "Ok, ok I'm done," Lee giggled, "What now, since we consumed half the candy store?" Lee asked.

            Leigh hopped down the road sing 'Dane Cook' over and over again instead of 'Me Too.'

            "Shut.  Up," Lee ordered.

            Leigh shrugged, "Bookstore?"

            "Excellent idea," Lee complied.

            Leigh and Lee entered the bookstore with complete and total fascination.  Simultaneously they whipped out their package containing their school supply list.  They both skimmed for the book section.

            "Set Books, each student should have a copy of the following" Lee read aloud, "_Standard Book of Spells Year Five by Miranda Goshawk_

"_Hexes for the Hexed by Hester Harmed_

"_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

"_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

"_Charming Charms by Carrie Demrac_

"_Transfiguration Year 5 by Emeric Switch_

"_Magical Drafts and Potions Year 5 by Arsenius Jigger_

"_Archaic Answers by Anzeldua Srewsna_

"_Unfogging__ the Future by Faris Enivid (_I wrote most of the list and I don't remember the person's name, sorry_)_

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

"and last but not least, _An Astronomer's Guide to Reading the Sky_ by Taurus Sinistri," Lee took a deep breath, "That was a mouthful."

            "Yeah, well let's get our things and see how much we have left over," Leigh sighed heavily and they got to work.

**23 Minutes Later...  (_MK:  It's getting old, Crimson_)**

            Lee and Leigh had moved away from the door, only to find the teen witch section.

            "You know, maybe we should start on our list now..." Leigh suggested, after picking out several books and reading them.

            "Yeah, maybe we should," Lee nodded, briefly taking her nose out of a random book then swiftly put it back in.

**One Hour and Seventeen Minutes Later....  (_MK:  *sighs*  You never give up)_**

            "Oh yeah, well, I've read twelve books so far," Lee smirked superiorly.  (_MK:  Crimson, that ain't a word..._)__

            "Crimson, I have read twenty-four books," Leigh smiled.

            "Damn you," Lee folded her arms across her chest.

            "We still have to get our books... lLet alone the rest of the school supplies," Leigh informed her.

            "How much time do we have?" Lee asked.

            "I don't know, do I look like a bloody clock?" Leigh hissed.

            "Is that a rhetorical question?" Lee asked very seriously.

            "Oh come on," Leigh dragged Lee through the bookstore, making her carry everything.  They purchased a ton of books, on the list and not.  Lee ended up 'borrowing' a little from Leigh so she could afford the rest of her school supplies.

            "We have an hour before all the stores close," Lee stated, "Lets hurry."

            They bought robes and pointed hats, because in Canada they were more advanced and just wore normal clothes.  Canada had far more advanced technology then the British Wizarding culture; they used pens and paper instead of Quills, ink and Parchment.

            They bought the remainder of their supplies, which consisted of; one pewter cauldron size two, one set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of brass scales, parchment and quills (which they cheated and bought quik quote quills to lessen note taking time), and one pair of Dragon hide protective gloves.

            "Are we done yet?" Lee complained for the millionth time.

            "Yes," Leigh told her.

            Exasperated the two girls collapsed on Leaky Cauldron's stiff and uncomfortable beds.

**10 o'clock am****, ****London****, ****England**** time....**

            "Umm, guy's there's no Platform Nine and Three Fours," said MC.

            "NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!" Lee and Leigh yelled

            "Whatever, there's no Platform Nine and Three Quarters either," MC countered.

            "Don't you people read?" Lee and Leigh stated at the exact same time.

            "Get out of my head!" Leigh exclaimed. 

            "I was here first!" Lee complained.

            "Shut up!" Brandon shouted; he was still fuming over the fact Leigh had turned him into purple shades to save her precious shoes.

            "Fine then," Lee folded her arms across her chest.

            "We won't tell you how to get on the platform," Leigh finished.  And with that the two ran through a brick wall, laughing hysterically.

            Lee's trolley collided with a silvery blonde at the other side.  Causing her fall over, landing beside him.

            Leigh helped her friend to her feet, "Watch where you're going asshole!" she snapped.

            "Pardon me?" said the blonde as if had been slapped in the face, "I do believe that she ran over me!"

            "I only ran over you because you were blocking the way!" Lee defended herself.  

            "I'm allowed to stand where ever I want!" the boy told them.

            "That's fine and dandy, now MOVE, or I'll plow you to the ground!" Lee threatened, wondering how long it would take MC and Brandork to get through the barrier.

            "I'm scared," drawled the boy.

            "I would be too, she's PMSing, and we just got off the plane ride from hell," Leigh commented.

            "Thanks Leigh, now some stranger knows when I menstruate, real great," Lee sneered.

            But reluctantly the boy stepped aside, laughing to himself as the two girls past.  Two seconds later MC bounded in.

            Quickly they found an empty compartment at the back of the train.  

            "That guy was hot," Lee stated once they settled in.

            "Ugh, you think every guy is hot!" Leigh exclaimed.

            "Too true," Lee agreed, "Where are we headed again?"

            "Lee, you have the memory of a goldfish!"  Leigh scolded.  "HOGWARTS!"

            "Oh yeah, sorry..."

            "Where do you think the boys went off to?" Leigh asked.

            "Don't know," Lee answered, "Wanna look into random compartments and see what people are doing?"

            "Sure," Leigh heeded.

            Of course Lee would never do anything normal.... Or want to meet people.  The thought was simply unheard of.  So aimlessly the duo wandered around sticking their heads into people's compartments and giggled.

            Leigh carefully slid the first door open.  They both stuck their heads in to see what was going on inside.  Two girls with blonde hair were talking non-stop, in fact they didn't even stop when they noticed Lee and Leigh heads, they just glared.

            The second door Lee opened contained nothing, sadly she moved on.  She opened the next door and in the tiny compartment held five teenagers.  Quietly they stuck their heads in.

            "MC!" Lee blurted out.

            Leigh had been leaning over Lee and was startled by the sudden noise, lost balance and fell on top of Lee.  The two girls crashed to the ground.

            "Oops," Lee chuckled nervously.

            Brandon simply glared in their general direction.

            "MC?" a tall red head raised a questioning brow.

            Lee looked around; MC and Brandork were sitting with three other kids that looked about their age.  A bushy haired girl had her nose glued to a book, a boy wearing glasses and jet black hair, and the red head who was now staring at her oddly, "MC," she pointed to Michael.

            MC stood up and started introducing people, being the social butterfly he is, "Lee Atsyrk, and Leigh Ikkin, meet Harry, Ron, and Hermin," he pointed to each person.

            "Hermione," the girl corrected, before going back to her book.

            "Right," MC said, "Everyone meet Lee and Leigh."

            "You mean the two girls that left you on the Platform?" the guy with the black hair asked.

            "That would be us," Leigh said, sticking out her hand and shaking his.

            Lee, having a major paranoia of strangers touching her, just smiled and nodded.

            Suddenly the compartment door swung open.

            "WHOA!" Lee yelled and fell backwards.  She landed on a person, she kind of hoped it was Leigh, she new it wasn't though because Leigh hadn't been wearing a plain black shirt, or wearing expensive cologne.  She sneezed,  "Oops, for the second time in three minutes," Lee said stupidly.  She looked into cold steal eyes.  She chortled nervously and quickly rolled off.

            One of the Lees' victims' friends helped him to his feet.

            "Malfoy," half of the compartment spat at the same time.

            "Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and Co," replied the tall silvery blonde (**CD: you guy's should really hear me try and say silvery... quite amusing, ask Mage Kitty) (_MK:  You have no idea how hilarious it is...)._**

            "I resent being a groupie," Lee complained, still blushing over the fact she had sneezed on the stranger and touched him.

            "Me too," Leigh nodded in agreement.

            The one called Malfoy turned his attention to them, "You're not first years," he said.

            "Nothing gets by you," Leigh muttered.

            "Wow, I could never get my brain to work that slow, I wonder if he takes classes?" Lee asked Leigh thoughtfully, "Hey!" she exclaimed abruptly, "You're the PMS guy!"

            Most of the compartment burst into hysterics.

            He scowled at Lee.

            "I mean, you're the guy I hit with my trolley," Lee restated.

            "Yes," hissed the boy.

            "Lee, Lee Atsyrk," stated Lee not offering her hand.

            "Draco Malfoy," he didn't offer his hand either.

            "I'm Leigh Ikkin," Leigh extended her hand and grabbed his before he had a chance to escape.

            "My side-kick," Lee added.

            "No you're my side-kick," Leigh said.

            Lee rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go back to my compartment, I'm tired."

            "Ok, see you later," Leigh said.

            Quietly Lee slipped out of the crowded compartment, soon after she heard a few shouts and name-calling.  Something about a ferret.

            Lee slept throughout the entire train ride and didn't have enough time to change into her robes.

            "Serves you right," Leigh laughed, "You should have woke up the first time I told you to."

            "I won't look that odd, I only wear black anyway," Lee said.

            "Oh yeah, a short girl dressed all in black, jewellery that could also be used as a weapon, pale skin, black eyeliner, three black dots under her eye, and red lip gloss won't look odd?" Leigh asked sceptically.

            "Point taken," Lee sighed.  "Of course you won't ever look out of the ordinary.  Brown curly hair, plain shirts with no design, and jeans with snappy thingies," Lee drawled.

            "Plain shirts are cool," Leigh insisted.  (_MK:  No, actually, I'm too lazy to by clothes with designs...  I just get my mom to buy whatever she wants.  Then I wear it...)_

            Lee rolled her eyes.

            They followed the rush of students to the carriages.  Lee noticed the giant winged horses, "What kind of creatures do you suppose pull these things to the castle?" she asked.

            "I don't know, they're probably run by magic," Leigh said hopping into a carriage.

            "No, those horse thingers. Don't you see them?" Lee asked.

            Leigh stuck her head out the window, "I don't see anything," she said, "Are you feeling ok?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine," Lee said bluntly.

            There was a long silent pause, and the carriage jerked to life.  After awhile it got really bumpy.  So, being teenage girls, Lee and Leigh decided to make a game out of it.

            "Ok who ever remains standing the longest wins," Leigh shouted over the noise of the carriage being dragged along.

            "Deal," Lee shook her hand.

            Subsequently Leigh fell onto the hard seat within five minutes; Lee cheered and thrust her hands up in the air in celebration.  The carriage hit a pothole and Lee was thrown out.

            Lee's ass hit the road hard.  She laid there for a few minutes rubbing her precious posterior.

            "Need any help?" asked a boy standing over her.

            "No-no thanks," she shuddered, getting up by herself.

            "Atsyrk right?" it was Draco.

            "Call me Crimson," Lee looked down at the road as they started walking.  "Leigh calls me that, and it's a lot less confusing then Lee.  You are Malfoy right?"

            "Draco's fine," he said.

            There was along silent pause.

            "You're very quiet without your friend," Draco informed her.

            "I don't like people," she told him.

            "Well then, it's a good thing I'm a person right?" he tried to joke around with her.

            "I don't care if you're a person, or a people," Lee said.

            "You're not being very nice," Draco said coldly.

            "From what I heard, you're not either," Lee contradicted.

            "I bet the Golden Trio told you that," he said.

            "No," Lee said quietly, "Your name did."

            "How do you tell I'm not a nice person from my name?" he asked.

            But she didn't answer, opened the castle doors just wide enough for her to get in before they slid closed.

            Leigh stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her impatiently, "Took you long enough," she snapped when she saw Lee.

            "I fell out of the carriage, what do you expect?" Lee asked.

            Leigh grinned, and they started up the stairs.

            The doors swung opened and Draco walked in.

            Lee glanced at him briefly and continued going.  Leigh nudged her, and winked.  Lee rolled her eyes.

            One of the Professors led them into the Great Hall.  Together the four new Hogwarts arrivals stood.  Most of the Halls eyes were on Lee, for bluntly obvious reasons, namely the no robes.  A group of first years stood close by.

            "Atsyrk, Lee" called an elderly woman.

            Lee gulped and walked over to the wooden stool.  Gently a decrepit old hat covered her eyes.

            "Hmmm," she heard a voice, "Atsyrk? I haven't heard anyone by that name in a long time."

            "My family moved to Canada," Lee whispered.

            "Do they have good food there?" asked the voice.

            Lee nodded, "The best I've ever tasted."

            "Good, good, now lets see, where to put you?" it asked itself, "you lack the bravery to be a Gryffindor-"

            "Insult me while I'm right here, go ahead see if I care," Lee grumbled, "Who asked you anyway?"

            "SLYTHERIN, it is then!" the hat called.

            The hat was ripped off Lee's head and she was directed to her proper table.

            MC was next, and the hat was only on his head for a few seconds before it shouted Gryffindor.

            "Ikkin, Leigh," called the elderly woman.

            Leigh approached the stool...

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**A/N: Ok I'm done... I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story... Me and Mage Kitty have been working on this story since July.... Well it's finally up... Mage Kitty writes the next chapter and it goes back and forth... Our plot line really sucks, but it gets introduced in the next chapter, so please be patient everyone.... And for those of you who don't like our story, we don't really care... This is what would happen if my and Mage Kitty went to Hogwarts... **

_MK:  Er, Crimson...  the plot definitely does not _get introduced in the next chapter.  I know; I wrote it before you even wrote this chapter...  *laughs*  And you stole my falling on Severus idea!  *sniff*  You ruined part of my chapter!  It's not faiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!__

**~ Crimson Dragoness )0(**

            _~ Mage Kitty =^.^=_


End file.
